This invention pertains to the art of locking devices and, more particularly, to an automatically operated locking device for a forging press and die. However, it will be appreciated to those skilled in the art that the invention could be readily adapted for use in other environments as, for example, where similar locking devices are employed in locking components of other types of machinery.
Conventional forging presses utilizing a ram and plunger for forging ingots or billets into desired shapes must use a great force to deform the billet. Most presses use dies which are selectively insertable into the press and are of various configurations depending upon the desired shape of the article of manufacture. It is particularly important that the dies be securely set into the press frame to avoid shifting or movement of the dies when they are subjected to the heavy pressure forces. Shifting or movement will cause unacceptable products.
Various forms and types of locking devices have heretofore been suggested and employed in the industry, all with varying degrees of success. It has been found that the defects present in most prior forging die and press locking devices are such that the devices are of limited economic and practical value.
Typically, these prior die locking devices have variously comprised fastening members such as threaded bolts, secured clamps or vice jaws and locking pins.
Prior die locking devices have suffered a number of inherent problems. The time required to install and secure these prior locking devices is often particularly lengthy in comparison to the time for operation of the forging press itself. In those manufacturing circumstances where it would be desirable to readily remove or interchange dies, prior secured die locking devices make such manufacturing methods uneconomical and impractical. A substantial portion of usable forging time would be consumed by the insertion, securing, unsecuring, and removal of the dies.
A further problem with forging presses using substantially fixed die locking devices is jamming of a forged workpiece in the die. Oftentimes jamming of the workpiece results in extremely costly interruption of the manufacturing operation and necessary replacement of the die. Frequently, power ejectors are used for removal of the workpiece, and where jamming has occurred, power ejecting can mar or damage both the workpiece and the die.
A further problem with prior art devices concerns the handling of a workpiece. In those manufacturing operations where it would be advantageous to handle the workpiece with a member secured to the workpiece during the forging operation, such as a readily removable die, the prior art devices have been totally unacceptable due to the substantially fixed nature of the dies and the workpiece supporting members.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved device which overcomes all of the above referred to problems and others to provide a new rolling key locking device for a split ring forging die and press which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, readily adaptable to a plurality of uses with dies having a variety of dimensional characteristics, easy to install, easy to remove, easy to operate and which provides improved and expedited handling of forgings from a press.